metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX/Archive 4
RE: RFB Well, RfBs are RfAs, so they should stay with the RfAs (e.g., same page). However, I do agree with you that only admins should be able to run, and will update the page accordingly. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Prime rooms Don't forget that once all of the articles are made, many of the crashed frigate rooms have been neglected and some are in separate articles that probably ought to be merged. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: New GIMP Project Ok... it may take me a while but I'll get on it eventually. :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Shoot You're catching up to me in edits. D: It was already bad when ChozoBoy and HK beat me... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, you fail. You forgot the nowiki tags. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Can you not make talk pages for the sake of creating them? It's frankly a waste of time. Unless there is a page linking to them? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :See Forum:Requests for Comment, and I did it because I was bored. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys seem to have forgotten that you could simply ask FastLizard4 to run AutoWikiBrowser on bot mode to add the talkheaders. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No actually. PH was going to set it up but he never did. So we just did it by hand. I don't know how to hook it up, but do you? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, but FL4 does. And did. I watched him add a lot of talkheaders one day with it through the Recent Changes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please stop making Talk Pages. The policy hasn't been written in yet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oopsies Shizzle... Well, I guess that's payback for not doing my pictures. xD [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC How do you get on thye IRC for metroid.wikia? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :See the community link on the sidebar? Hover over that, click Wikitroid IRC Channel, and click the first link you see there. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I will not do it any more sorry again. I did not know. I didnt mean it at all sorry. SFB101 00:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's alright. You aren't in trouble, I was just telling you about the policy. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I didnt mean it at all sorry. SFB101 00:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah. You said that already. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Block } Message left by: --[[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) |} ChozoBoy has also been blocked. Please communicate with him and work out your problems before continuing to edit. He's waiting on IRC. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC #∞+1 What else do I have to say? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 16:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I only have a short bit of time before I have to go back to school. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Um... No? *[1] What drove you to make such a statement? For clearance, I am no troll, I'm just a very stubborn arguer who can come off as a complete asshole at times. What DarkSamus failed to realize was that his voting proposal actually did work, I was merely waiting for a tiebreaker (there were two votes for no, and two votes for yes). He left because I didn't fess up to something I didn't do. In 2008-early 09, I was a fucking moron, letting my emotions control all of my actions, which of course led to one user (a former administrator) leaving Arwingpedia, but ask anyone around and they'll tell you that my conduct has skyrocketed in terms of improvement. So yes, in a sense, I was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. The community, small as it may have been, made the right decision in alerting one of Wikia's staff members, and I've been a much better administrator since then. But what's important is now; I am currently not the asshole I was in the past. What happened to moving on? Why is holding grudges the new hobby around here? We could have this discussion on the IRC channel, or we can talk here, on your talk page. Pick one. BNK [ |T| ] 22:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I told you you're not welcome to my talk pages. Quit stalking me, and go back to the shadows of Arwingpedia. You've got enough job to do there. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 13:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::DarkSamus89, RoyboyX's talk page is not one of "your talk pages," end of story. He has the right to ask RoyboyX about his statements, so let him alone. It seems that you are beginning to troll BNK, and if you continue, there will be consequences involved. Please do not troll him. ::BNK, do not respond to DS89's comment, that will only propogate this further. Keep the discussion to what you were originally talking about for now. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 15:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Recent Behavior It has come to my attention that your recent behavior has been, well, less than professional. Things like this and BNK's complaint to me on IRC earlier seem to indicate that you are beginning to get a little reckless and overbearing with your sysop powers. This message is just to remind you that being a sysop does not give you any special right to act in an uncivilized manner on this wiki. You might want to read over this, too. Please contact me if you have anything to say. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hi Your ego is even larger than mine. You might want to look into fixing this. Shadowcrest 23:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Who are you to get into this? You've never even spoken to me before. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can read. :o Shadowcrest 00:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :To clarify, is the administrators section of your "history of wikitroid" page serious, or is it intended to be humorous? If the latter, then I retract my statement and apologize. Shadowcrest 00:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be a brief history on each admin, and when they were promoted and who did it and blah blah. So it's serious. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, I stand by my original statement on the matter. :3 Shadowcrest 00:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Seems to be a cycle XD OMG Shadowcrest said that to you, I can't believe the ruler of acting wrong said that to you? Oh well that isn't important this is. I apologize for my recent words I have said to you. Hope no hard feelings have been brought but I'm pretty sure it has been. again Sorry :( --Metroid101 00:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ruler of acting wrong? I, sir, am an excellent contributor who has been wounded by your unkind words! Shadowcrest 00:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No offence taken. The only reason people are thinking I'm getting reckless and cocky and the like is because of the fact that I oppose the creation of articles like TP, that have no place on a Metroid wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right SC. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Scans So, when I type: ";Blah:blah blah blah", it results in the following: ;Blah:blah blah blah Now, "Blah" is bolded, but you put bold tags around a bunch of those logbook entries. I hope it isn't much of a burden if I ask you to remove them, no? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 00:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Images You should be naming them so that the titles are descriptive, but instead what you're doing is setting the names of the images as the game the bumper sticker is intended for. Could you rename them so that they are properly named? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Japanese titled subjects You seem to be avoiding Talk:Zebetite (theme)... It needs to get done and you made all of the articles. We can't be that sloppy. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) . [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on. They never hurt anybody. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I guess. lol. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, you can't keep using "bored" as an excuse. This is just your way of starting a policy that has not been written in yet. By the looks of it, it wont be either. Do you think I want to add these Logbook Infoboxes? Yes. But I can't, because it hasn't been properly decided on yet. Try devoting your edits to other things, like images? Fixing double-redirects? etc. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say I was bored. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, then you didn't even give a reason at all. Which is worse!! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hunter Cave Hey, I noticed you reverted my edit to the Talk:Hunter Cave page. Any reason for that? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I was looking through your contribs (don't ask why) and I accidentally clicked it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcomes You are still creating blank Talk pages even after the newest RfC put its foot down on that, yet you are often not welcoming new users, even though I believe you were one of the individuals that were supporting keeping personal welcomes. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :What. Are. You. Talking. About? (the welcome part) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you can't read, then me telling you that you haven't been welcoming users a second time isn't going to help. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that a bad thing...? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC PirateHunter is requesting your presence on the IRC. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Recent Behavior #2 Given how it seems that you've been blatantly ignoring this, I'm reminding you that you need to cool down, as your actions have been very…shall I say, hot-headed? This has been somewhat rampant these days, and this must stop. Keep in mind that there are potential (and severe) consequences for continuing this sort of behavior. If you have any questions, leave them on my talk. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 04:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :RoyboyX, the behavior you displayed on my talk page was exactly what I was talking about. This sort of infuriated behavior is what I told you to cool down about, yet you still seem to ignore me. I shouldn't even talk about this here, but…Did you read what ChozoBoy said? This is not an RfA, this does not depend on a show of votes, and that is what shows that you are being a hot-head. Like I said, continuing with this impetuous behavior will result in severe consequences. Cool down, evaluate what you've been doing, and come to my talk if you have any further questions. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Categroy RBX, Trailers aren't in the Metroid Universe. If you don't know where to put a category, ask or leave it uncategorized and I'll find it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Patroling Why do I find loads of unpatrolled pages that have been edited before you have been active when I sign on? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Desysoping I cannot count how many times I have warned you about your arrogant, reckless, and otherwise inappropriate behavior on this wiki and elsewhere. You have sufficiently demonstrated in my eyes that you are not mature enough to wield any power of any sort, therefore, your sysop rights have been revoked. Among my reasons for desysoping you are: *You seem to feel that, just because you are an administrator, you can do anything and everything you want. This is not the case. You are bound by all community regulations and policies, just as all users are. *Your behavior towards others, recently, has been arrogant and inappropriate. I specifically refer to your campaign against the NIWA Metroid Wiki. Wikitroid is not a battle ground, and you are bound by the civility and personal attacks policy no matter what your rank is. *Your actions in the IRC channel today - which have been recorded, by the way (and will be made available to all who request them) - clearly demonstrate a blatant disregard for policy and lack of common sense. If you contest this, you may leave a thoughtful and polite message on my talk page explaining yourself. Rants or attacks will be disregarded. Otherwise, you may request from the community that your sysop rights be returned by filing a new RfA in one month. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe you and I need to have a little chat. Next time you are on, drop in here. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, just wanted to tell you that from now on you and Ex will have to use the /msg ChanServ INVITE # command to get an appointment at my office. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't have to leave. Besides, now that you don't have admin responsibilities, you can spend more time on editing articles. Admin might have its appeals, but it also has its downsides. It can occassionally get stressful. I used to be an admin on '''15' wikis. I found that I didn't have time for all of them, and got rid of my admin rights on all but six. Besides, if you are leaving just because you are no longer sysop, then you are selfish. Why did you want them in the first place? If the answer is "So I could help the community", then there is no reason you should leave at all. The point of the wiki is to spread knowledge about the Metroid series. And you don't have to be an administrator to do that. :::There. I am done ranting now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode of Aether Characters Oddly, none of the survivors give their names. All they really say at the end is that they're the only four to survive and welcome Samus to "hell". My kanji knowledge isn't good enough to tell what they called their group. Sorry I can't be more informative. Zeruel21 00:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Princesses and Twilight Princess Roy, I just wanted to clarify that I will be locking both the Twilight Princess page and the Princesses Category. I will be posting a RfC or two, sometime soon, in order to clear this whole mess up. Also, I've left a similar message on ChozoBoy's Talk page, before you ask. Thanks! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RfC is still open Why are you redirecting character pages already before the RfC has been closed? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've changed what we're keeping. If I don't do this then Ex is gonna leave after finishing Aether navigation. I'm making a draft for a gigantic list that is bigger than Arwingpedia's. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Your'e missing the point. The community has to decide what to keep and what not to, it isn't your decision. And you also need to stop trying to beat other wiki's features just for the sake of bragging rights; that's what it seems like. And it also has nothing to do with Ex, if he's leaving because he dosen't like the system here, then too bad. It's up to the community to make the choice. I will be reverting your edits. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not trying to beat other wikis. I'm integrating the articles into the gigantic list. Goddamit, I should have made the list before and not seperate articles. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fanart Images Licensing Uhh, fanart images need to be licensed too, you know. Specifically referencing File:Samsoaked.png, which you uploaded with a fanart tag but without a licensing tag. *If this image is your own work, you must be willing to relinquish some rights to it and license it under a free license. If you are not willing to do this, please request that the image be deleted. (See here for more information.) *If this image is not your own work, please request permission from the author to release the image under a free license, or, if they have declared the image to be under a free license, please add this tag to the image's description page. If you do not have permission to use the image and the image is not declared by the author to be under a free license, please request that the image be deleted. In any case, if the image does not have licensing information in seven days, it will be deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) So, I have to license it too? How? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The RfC I think the "Request for Comment" needs to be changed. Currently, it's asking whthere certain pages should deleted, but I think Mario Galaxy has a point when he says that "a better RfC would be to DEFINE the scope of the Wiki." So below I has a suggestion for what the RfC should be changed too: ::Question:Should this Wiki cover references both to and from Metroid about non-Metroid media and franchises within the scope of their own page or within the context of lists? ::Possible Stances: :::Lists All non-Metroid media information that holds relevancy to the Metroid franchise should be moved to corresponding lists covering that material. :::Pages All non-Metroid media information that holds relevancy to the Metroid franchise deserves its own page and should receive one as such. Now, this is just a 5-minutes, quick-run version I wrote, and seeing as you are a veteran user here you could probably write better, but this is just a sample version in response to what the senior admins are saying. Thanks and regards.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 22:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Behavior Based on your recent behavior and actions both on-wiki and off, and your message, I have decided to regrant administrator rights. Keep the good behavior up, and there will be no problems in the future. :) Remember, if something happens and you're unsure of the proper way to deal with it, or you're starting to get in an argument with another admin or something like that, poke me or another bureaucrat to step in. Finally, remember that whoever ends up "winning" the RfC, you're obligated to abide by its conclusion. But, now that you have your tools back, have fun (and hey, now we don't have to patrol your edits anymore)! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Did someone say no more patrolling your edits? YESH!!! [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) X'' Can anybody say Exterminate the X Boy called Roy? "BEEEP! Paging Dr. FAAAAAGGGOT. the Exterminator! Victim Patient on 110!" [[User:TerrorDactyl|''Terror''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RRRRROOOOOOOYYYYYY!!!!! Mind fixing up the ULF 37 (Super Metroid) for me? I can't get the template and the text for the pic won't show. I haven't edited in awhile, so I'm rusty. Thanks. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. Ex is gonna kill im'... :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC How? I'm being completely serious. How? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mouse over community on the sidebar. Click Wiktiroid IRC Channel, and click the first link at the top of that page. Enter your name, and you'll get on the channel. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RfC is over After about 7 days, the time has come to close the RfC concerning the Cameos and Crossovers. The final result, based on the votes of users in the community, has reached a consensus resulting in the final resolution of deleting all cameos and crossovers-related pages, unless they are significant enough to the Metroid series (this would be the Super Smash Bros. series and Captain N, along with some other things). Now, this process will take a few days to finish. I am starting with the removal of red links for cameo games. Please do not try to stop me, as if you do, then I have no choice but to decide that you cannot accept defeat in an election. Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RoyBoyX, let's take a look at the suggestions I made for your previous malformed RfC: :User:RoyboyX: Because of the way you operated your AfD (and especially because of the way that you ended it), I'm going to supply you with a few relevant lines from this Wikipedia article: ::*''"Remember that while AfD may look like a voting process, it does not operate like one. Justification and evidence for a response carries far more weight than the response itself. Thus, you should not attempt to structure the AfD process like a vote." ::*''"The debate is not a vote; please make recommendations on the course of action to be taken, sustained by arguments." ::*''"When making your case or responding to others, explain how the article meets/violates policy rather than merely stating that it meets/violates the policy." ::*''"After seven days have passed, the discussion is moved to Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Old, and an uninvolved (i.e. one who has not participated in the deletion discussion) admin or editor in good standing (observing the recommendations for non-admin closure) will assess the discussion and make a decision to Keep, Delete, Merge, Redirect, or Transwiki the article based on a judgment of the consensus of the discussion. If there has been no obvious consensus to change the status of the article, the person closing the AfD will state No consensus, and the article will be kept. If not enough people have joined in the discussion to judge consensus, the article will be relisted for several more days." ::You appear to have violated each of these points in using this Wikia tool improperly. You've made a habit of showing that you don't know much about the tools that you use (unnecessary blocking incidents), and I'd appreciate it if you started looking up these pages prior to making AfDs, etc. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :You managed to hit the mark on every single one of these again. You didn't read this message thoroughly the first time, nor any other of the several times I directed you to it. It seems like you are only interested in running the RfC with non-Wikia rules. There was a pretty clear consensus on the RfC that you ran it improperly again, and at the moment you are doing a horrible job of discussing your issues with other users. Please, use the talk pages. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I have initiated a special closure process on the RfC. It involves the bureaucrats writing closing opinions for the RfC, with the majority opinion becoming the operative conclusion for the RfC. Until this time, however, you may not do anything with the crossover/cameo articles. They should be considered off-limits. Please read the new closure procedure here, which includes your responsibilities until the RfC is finally closed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Links RoyboyX, I told you, I now I must do so again: stop getting rid of links that are potentially affected by the Cameos and Crossovers RfC. It has not been settled, and even then I am planning to redo it. Understand? So stop. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 12:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Verification on People We need Cites for all the articles that include people because we need verification for their birth date, etc. Metroid101